An Undecided Title
by thel33chqUeeN
Summary: After a while Bombshell and Six Shooter have a kid, and now the kid has to decide whether it wants to be part of the Axis' side or the Toulon puppet's side. Both Six and Bombshell care for the kid, but I wouldn't say the same for the others, they'd rather have nothing to do with him no matter which side he's on. This story idea was made by PhoneixFirewing, so I might get it wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, I'm makin' a story that Phoenix Firewing came up with, so I hope you enjoy and I hope you check them out. This is like ninety percent their idea and ten percent mine, so if Phoenix is reading this, don't be disappointed. **

Here's a little recap of what the heck happened. Six Shooter got Bombshell pregnant somehow due to some magic mumbo jumbo and such… it's best not to question it. So anyway she had a kid that Six Shooter named Hank. He looked around the age of ten, blonde curly hair, big brown eyes, and the cutest little kid cowboy costume, but instead of Six Shooter's six hands, he had four.

"HANK!" Six Shooter yelled out in to the hotel hallway. "GET YOUR REAR END IN 'ERE!"

"What is it Pa?" Hank continuously rubbed his eyes as if he had just woken up from a nap.

"What'd I say 'bout callin' me Pa? It makes me feel old."

"Sorry Pa."

"Gosh Dangit boy…(SIGH!) C'mere I wanna show you somethin'."

"Ja, what is it?"

"You'll see if you'll wait a gosh dang minute." He opened the door to the attic and instructed Hank to walk in.

"What is this place?"

"Who is that kid?" Blade was sitting on top of the windowsill where he'd usually rest up in the afternoons.

"Hey Blade, this is Hank remember?"

"Hank…oh yeah, I remember him when he was a tiny little mutated four armed baby, so what brings him here?"

"Well I was plannin' on making him part of the team."

"Wait, Pa, what about Ma?" Hank tilted his head to the side.

"Suddup boy!" Six Shooter whispered. "So anyway, I was hoping you guys could show him around and make him feel comfortable."

Blade paused and looked around awkwardly. "Well…Six…I don't think we've got the ti-"

"THANKS BLADE! Well Hank, I hope you have a great time with Uncle Blade and the others."

"Where ya goin Pa?"

"I'm goin' out for a drink with your Godfather Torch." He patted Hank with one of his six hands. "Be good while I'm gone…And Blade." Looking up from his son. "If anythin' happens to him while I'm gone, It's gonna be your head."

"Sure…whatever Six."

"Good." He glared at the leader and then kissed his son goodbye on the forehead before leaving the attic.

"Güten Tag, Uncle."

Blade stared down at the ten year old and gave out a heavy sigh. "(Sigh…) C'mon you little bowl of sour kraut, I might as well show you to the others, what has it been? Two years?"

"Yeah."

"And what the heck are you? German or American?"

"German."

"Well Alrighty then-"

"American."

"…Ok…Well I guess I'll show you around and introduce you to your other…Uncles?" After a few awkward minutes they were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Blade continued down the hallway passing by a few of his fellow teammates. "Pinhead, this is Hank, Hank, this is your Uncle Pinhead."

"He's fat." Hank blatantly added.

Pinhead stood in complete shock while Blade hurried along the younger child. After stopping around the corner he scolded him. "Why would you say that?!"

"Is' the truth."

"Doesn't matter, we do NOT call family members FAT!"

"Well you're as white as sour cream and he's as fat as a cow, nothin' but the truth Uncle Blade."

"UGH!" He nearly face palmed, but stopped himself before cutting his own face. "*Sigh* Will you just wait here a few seconds while I go tell Decapitron to watch you."

"Why can't you take me with you?"

"I don't want you making any snarky comments at the others."

"Stupid reason."

"JUST!...just wait here….ok?"

"….a-alrighty then…."

"Good…." Blade ran off and soon was out of sight.

Hank yawned and leaned against the back of the wall. He twiddled his sixteen fingers and started to doze off a little. Suddenly behind him, a pair of gloved hands pulled him out of the hallway.

The next thing he knew was that he was in a room he hasn't seen before, it just looked like the inside of a wall, except more lived in. He demanded to know what was going on, and then saw Bombshell jump out from the corner nearly scaring him half to death.

"AUGH!"

"Did I scare you bubby?" chuckling slightly.

"Momma? Iz that you?"

"Ja, it's me. How's my favorite bubby in the whole world been doing?" She pulled him in to a comforting hug.

"Ahem." Behind the mother and son stood the three remaining axis members who did not look happy.

"What's the brat doing here?" Weremacht growled. "*Sniff* He even smells like that six armed Hill Billy!"

Kamikaze started to clean his glasses trying to look for an excuse not to say anything.

Blitzkrieg on the other hand, one of the friendliest and most loving member went a tad bit overboard. "YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON WE CAN NEVER PROCREATE WITH THE ONLY WOMEN IN OUR GROUP!"

"Blitz!" Bombshell narrowed her eyes. "Don't yell in front of my son."

He kept his head down. "It's not my fault I don't want to be lonely…"

Hank pulled away from his mother's hug and began curiously looking around. "So…this is where you were living the whole time?"

**Meanwhile….**

"So you wanted me to watch Six Shooter's kid?" Decapitron asked walking beside Blade.

"Ya, just make sure you don't lose the little pain in the neck."

"Um…. isn't this where you said you left him?" Coming up to the hallway.

Blade paused and looked around. "Aw sh*t."


	3. Chapter 3

Bombshell combed her hair back with her fingers and walked over to Kamikaze whispering in to his ear. "Watch Hank for a couple of hours, make him feel at home, and be sure to act nice to him."

"Why, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna have a little talk with his father…" looking over at her son and then looked back down at her teammate. "Just make sure he stays here ok?"

"I promise…"

She glared at him and then left the room leaving the four of them behind. Kami fixed his glasses and came up to Hank. "So….what do you want to do?"

"No clue, say….ya look mighty like a banana with that skin color of yours." The little four-armed cowboy giggled. "Are ya Chinese or somethin'?"

"Ugh, you remind me so much of your a-hole father." Fixes his glasses the second time. "Here I got a fun game for you."

"What is it?"

"It's called the 'Go drown yourself' challenge."

"I don't like thuh name of that."

"Trust me, is super fun for all ages."

"I ain't dumb ya yellow skinned toad licker!"

Blitzkrieg rolled in. "Guess who made waffles (laced with cyanide)?!"

"I DO!" Hank kicked Kami's shins and ran straight to the robot.

"Here you go little boy." Hands him the plate.

"Danke*" Responding in German.

"You're welcome lil boy."

"Oh by the way, what's cyanide?" still holding the plate.

"It's just grown-up speech."

"Oh….what does it mean?"

"Vergift*."

"That's ain't a German word?"

"It's fancy French."

"Didn't sound French…Aw well, I got waffles tuh start eatin'!" He brought to delightful breakfast food to his mouth. Blitz was eagerly waiting for him to take a bite from the cyanide-laced waffle.

Suddenly his own heart sank and he realized what he was doing. "NOOOOOO!" Blitzkrieg hit the plate away from Hank.

Hank was of course startled and Weremacht leaped in front of the robot. "You fool! That was our only chance!"

"I am so sorry…I just…I can't kill a kid, it's against my morals."

"What morals?! That kid is what took us away from the only puppet who had big boobs!"

"I know, and I'm still mad aboot that." Glares over at the boy next to him. "Every time I see those brown Six Shooter eyes…It makes me want to-"

Hank backed away nervously.

"It makes me want to…HUG HIM SILLY!" grabs Hank in his arms and squeezes him.

"Blitzkrieg!" Weremacht hopped from one leg to another like a dance you do when you're angry.

"What? Six is friends with Torchy and Kami. He always comes to hang out with us and he thinks my gun hands look cool! So…why would I hate his son? He's basically Six Shooter and Bombshell put together."

"(Sigh!) It's not the same thing Blitz! He basically took away Six Shooter and Bombshell; he's the reason Six never comes to visit; he's also the reason why we can never get together with Bomb.

"So your lustful feelings are getting in the way of your morals?"

"You don't get it! He's a good guy!"

"…I thought WE were the good guys."

"Well historically we're the bad guys. For crying out loud Blitz I'm a fanged Werewolf Nazi!"

"When were Nazis the bad guys?"

"Did you ever watch the movie 'Boy in the striped pajamas."

"No, but I heard about it."

"And what's it about?"

"A kid who's in pajamas."

"Dunkoff*. (SIGHHHH!) You like comics?"

"I love comics!"

"Did you ever read 'Maus'?"

"Of course."

"And what happened in the book?"

"The cats were the bad guys, but you're a wolf, so your point is invalid."

"NO BLITZKRIEG! THEY WERE ALL THINGS THAT TOOK PLACE IN THE HOLOCAUST!"

"Oh. I've heard of that."

"That's part of the reason why we're considered villains."

"Yeah, but, the Holocaust was a lie."

"…"

"Yep, it was all a Russian conspiracy to get America and other countries in to the war."

"…"

"Nothing THAT bad could EVER happen, seems really fake when you think about it."

"…"

"BOMSHELL!" An un-pleasant, but familiar, screeching was heard. "WERE THE F*CK IS MY GODSON!" Torch kicked through one of the walls and scouted around bumping in to Kami's shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it a-hole!"

"KAMI!" he grabbed the Asian's shirt collar. "What'dya do to Six's kid!"

"I didn't do anything! Now will you be so kind as to let go of my uniform?!"

He threw him back causing him to hit Six Shooter who was right behind the metal puppet. "Ouch! Watch it Torchy, we're just lookin' for mah boy, we're not on some navy seal mission."

"You don't get it! They're gonna try and turn him in to a good guy!"

"I thought we were the good guys?"

"HA! They kill for a reason, we kill for the fun of it, wouldn't you consider us the villain if you were in their shoes?"

"But they're Nazis!"

"And we're serial killers."

"Ya got a point there."

"I always do, now, let's get looking for Hank again."

**Authors Note: Just so you guys know, the cyanide would have probably killed Hank since it could poison the green liquid stuff keeping him alive; sorta like if our blood was poisoned. **


	4. Chapter 4

Bombshell came back to the hide out and found Blitzkrieg and Weremacht in a very deep and debatable argument.

"The Holocaust was FAKE!"

"Oh my gosh, how the heck do you think they got all the pictures then?"

"Photoshop."

"PHOTOSHOP! HOW THE FREKITY FROO DO YOU THINK THEY PHOTSH- OH MY GOD THAT'S JUST- WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?"

"If you can't take the heat then stay out of the oven."

"Ya know what? I'm not the villain here, you are." Weremacht put his hands in the air and left the room. "I'm out."

"GUYS!" Bombshell yelled at the two. "Where's Hank?"

Weremacht ran out of the room and Blitz paused awkwardly and glanced around not seeing him. Suddenly Torch's fist punched through the wall. "Where's the little sh*t, you power guzzling Nazis!"

"Oh, Torchy is gonna help us find the child?" Blitz tiled his head to the side.

"No you no legged gas mask wearing-"

Six Shooter cut him off. "What do you mean helping you find mah kid…isn't he with you guys?"

"We…. sort of loost him." The robot admitted.

"WHAT?!" Bomshell and Six Shooted gasped.

"Well me and Weremacht were talking aboot comic books and pajamas. He probably left to go find something to do."

"And where's Kami?" Bombshell grinded her teeth. "It was his responsibility to watch him…"

"Ummm….he's probably not too far? He left the kid with us after the brat kicked his shins, and as you can see, I do not own shins so I was not bothered by him."

Six rubbed his face. "Ya see Bomb? This is why I don't want him bein' with you, cause ya always lose him!"

"Me?! You were out there getting you're a** drunk!"

"Well at least I left a responsible person tuh watch him!"

"Oh you mean the person who left him alone long enough to get taken?"

"Blade left him alone?"

"DUH!"

"…He told me Decapitron left him alone…"

"No, it was Blade! Trust me I saw him."

"Well...YOU left Kamikaze responsible for watching our kid! Where were you even going to begin with!?"

"I was looking for you!"

"Well I was looking for Hank when Blade said Deacp lost him!"

"Why are we yelling?!"

"I don't know?!"

"AUGH!"

"AUGGGHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP THE TWO OF YOU!" Torch yelled. "YELLING ISN'T GONNA SOLVE ANYTHING! YOU GUYS ARE BEING REALLY ANNOYING!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You guys seem real nice." Hank was sitting in one of the hotel rooms he wondered in. "Ya'll nothin' like them jerks who keep pickin' on me. It's not like I asked tuh be born."

"Neither did we Heenk."

"Yeah…..So what's ya'lls names?"

"Well none of us really have namesh….I guess we go by the name of "parasites?"

"That's cool."

"Sure ish."

"So do you guys have a mother?"

"You could shlay that."

"Really?! It's been so long since I've seen another kid with an actual mom!"

"Well it's been the furst teem since we've seen a child puppet."

"Wow, life must be real hard on you guys."

"Well when you're a leech, life is pretty hard."

Yes Hank had discovered a room filled with about twenty of Ms. Leech's leeches, and he made friends with all of them.

"It's getting really late Heenk, don't you think you shoul go back to your mom?"

"Nah, she might really love me and so does mah Pa, but nobody else does. Like I said, they're a bunch of jerks." He grabbed one of the leeches and cuddled it like a stuffed animal. "Ya guys mind if I sleep here for a while?"

"No, go right ahead, welcome to the club kid."

"Thanks." He yawned and pulled another leech under him like a pillow. "Good nigh' fellas."

"Good night Hank."


	6. Chapter 6

"I found him!"

Hank awoke to the sound of the vent door being hit repeatedly. He jolted forward and saw Weremacht's nose sniffing around. "Stay away from me!"

Bombshell hit Weremacht away and opened the vent properly. "Hank! What are you doing in here?"

"Stay Away!" Hank stood up and ran towards the balcony sliding door and opened it. "If any of you guys take another step forward then I swear I'm gonna jump!"

"HANK!" Bombshell gasped while Six Shooter came from following Weremacht.

"Boy what in thuh world are ya thinkin'?!"

"I'll do it, Pa! Nothin' ain't stoppin' me!"

"But Why?!"

"Ya think I can live with this? Live with you and Mother pulling from one side to another. Always showin' me and tellin' me to be a good guy or a bad guy. Well I can't take the pressure! Besides it's not like any other person on your teams care about me!"

Weremacht muttered. "It's kinda true…"

Six hit him upside the head and then continued talking to his unstable son. "Listen Hank, Ma and I didn't mean to put so much pressure on ya."

"…"

"Look, just walk back over tuh us and we can discuss this as a family, just you, your mother, and me."

"You two are willing to get along with each other?"

"Maybe, possibly we can work somethin' out and we could be a team. The axis and us…it could work…"

"Really?" His big brown eyes shimmered.

"Definitely."

Hank rubbed the small tears forming near his eye. "Alrighty…" He started sprinting back to his parents.

Six Shooter then yelled out. "HANK! YA MIGHT WANT TO-"

Suddenly Hank's left foot stepped on the top of one of the slimy leeches and he slipped. He fell back to the balcony and since he was so small, he slid right through the bars.

CRUNCH!

Bombshell shivered and Six ran across the room looking through the balcony bars. He could see Hank's body, but his wooden head had been shattered all over the hotel's porch with green liquid still spilling out. The cowboy gagged and pushed himself back from the sight. His son was dead, and there was no bringing him back…

Ms. Leech in a happy mood busted in holding a baby. "Look what I spit out! I don't know how it happened, but I was spitting more leeches and then this lil baby was the next thing to come out, weird huh. I think I'll name him Edgar?"

There was an awkward silence and everybody in the room was starring.

"What? Bad time?"


End file.
